Seasons of Love
by fridamoonbeam
Summary: Love has it's seasons for Derek Wills and Shelby Corcoran; from the years they have together to the time they meet again years later. The question is are they meant to be even after all of life's drama and the years apart? Find out here.
1. Sudden Silence, Sudden Heat

Shelby successfully anchored down on one of the few chairs outside of the casting call. It had been a LONG 12 hour wait but she wasn't about to move an inch as her eyes soaked in the bars for her audition piece. She'd left Lima in the fall not long after graduation and now it was June, with school on break it was much easier to audition. Back in Lima; she'd won a lot of competitions, had been in her school's musicals, and lived for her high school's show choir. This was a bigger and broader world than any of those had been. The girls were catty and vicious, others were so utterly clueless it was just painful to watch, she almost felt bad for them, had they not been so arrogant about their own abilities.

The musical she was auditioning for was cutting edge, so she thought a more sexy outfit would be fitting. No, it wasn't leather and chains, but it was a slim fitting pair of jeans with a purple tank top that showed off the best assets of her figure, while her dark hair was in wild long waves. Shelby was not about to jump on the _casting couch_, but she knew she'd have to show off some sex-appeal for the role she was hoping to be considered for. She bit her thumb as she kept looking down at her paper, ready to jump at a moment's notice. She wasn't by nature a nervous person but there were a lot of girls there today, a lot more conventionally pretty than she was, and she'd heard of a lot of girls getting passed over for someone less talented because of the fact. She breathed making herself relax.

"Number 1146: Shelby Corcoran? They're ready for you."

Guess she's have to relax later. Shelby rose immediately and tried not to look totally desperate or excited as she scooted to the door. She smiled, at the casting directors, then placed a free hand on her hip, stated her name and the song she was singing. "I don't know how to love him." from Jesus Christ Superstar.

"I don't know how to love him  
What to do, how to move him  
I've been changed, yes really changed  
In these past few days  
When I've seen myself  
I seem like someone else..."

She sang with all her heart and soul, trying to truly lose herself through the meaning of the lyrics. It was about a girl who was so desperately in love with a man, a man she couldn't be with, and all the mixed feelings that came with it; admiration, compassion, shame and the biggest of all, heart ache.

Derek in boarding school would have not been described as patient, though he was likeable by most of his classmates, but seeing him running back and forth to fetch coffee or whatever popped into the heads of the creative team would have been a joy. He had to make sure not to roll his eyes at every little request, it took an enormous amount of self-control, especially since he mused himself more insightful with more vision than these people who were twice, and three times his age. He had a thick skin, any man interested in theater had to expect a lot of opinions about their masculinity, but at this point it had only served him well. All in time, he would be would be sitting where they were. He used his father's connections to get into the door, but before long Derek would surpass him too.

He was also on summer break from Columbia, so with the free time he had he was going to get as much experience as he could. He'd been there for the full 12 hours, watching the different performers pass through, some good, some awful, few really stood out, and left little inspiration. That was until a young, slender brunette walked into the door. He stood a little straighter, when she smiled he felt himself inadvertently smile along. She was great looking, piercing eyes, long wavy dark hair, her face was gorgeous and unique with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. But when she sang there was no taking your eyes away from her. There was such a sweetness to how she sang, ironic since she had a deeper tone with a distinct rasp. He noticed the way she acted as if she was in playing that part, as if she was Mary Magalene fighting with her emotions. She must have spent every free moment she had working on her skills since she looked so young to be this skilled.

"Thank you, Miss Corcoran, that's all we need."

She ended the song smiling at them and a few of them looked impressed, while the other half looked at her like a rack of yard tools at Sears. "What? Are they insane? She was fantastic!" Derek said under his breath to another PA.

"Shhh, they'll hear you. You know how this goes, don't take it so personally." they scolded him then suggested "You could still try to flirt with her, she may be easier now because she's been rejected."

Derek sighed looking back at the girl, seeing how hurt she was but choosing to smile through the pain of it.

_'That's all we need' _That sounded callus. Shelby's heart sank hearing, she wanted to stomp out of there and slam the door, she wasn't about to look like she was as devastated as she felt. Once she became so emotional in a song it was hard to just turn it off. True, she was still very, very, new to this whole scene and needed to remember most of the greats weren't just handed anything; Barbra, Leigh, Patti…."Thank you for your time." When Shelby was out of the room she went for the closest door possible to leave. Okay, she wasn't going to cry, she wasn't going to cry...

"You really were very good." a deep thick British accent stopped her in her tracks, taking another moment to breath, and not bawl in front of a complete stranger. She turned to face him, he was about her age, not her usual type but he was really cute. He was tall with dark brown hair, that was super straight and floppy, with almond shaped green eyes. "The best here today." he confirmed.

"Well, thanks, but I was not what they were looking for." she was telling herself that too, really, it was all a matter of taste, not her lack of talent.

"Because they have no bloody taste." he said leaning against the building, very relaxed and confident in his belief in the fact. "Or they may have been sick of that song since there were 26 girls before you singing it."

"26 girls? I guess I'm going to have to shelf that one now..." Shelby realized aloud to herself

"Perhaps, that song is sung a lot but not everyone can do it well... You would be a wonderful Mary Magdalene."

Shelby quirked an unconvinced brow and let out a laugh. He really didn't back down from his opinions it seemed like. "How old are you? 19? 20? What do you do here? Are you an actor?"

"I'm a PA, for a short while anyhow." Derek assured her "And 20 as of last month, Darling." He closed more space between them, standing on the sidewalk with her feeling like he now had her full attention. "Now I only have a few more hours here. What you were doing later?"

Shelby smirked a little at him "Ah, planning a hostel take over then?"

"When its completed you'll be the first one I call." Derek said, acually liking the idea. "And you didn't answer my question, what are you doing for the rest of your day?"

"Working, I'm a nanny." which was true, and also her way of telling him she didn't feel up for going out now that she was rejected.

He smirked at the idea of her being a nanny, usually since _"nannies_" brought about certain ideas in a young man's head, or any man's head for that matter... "All right, well If not today then when?" Derek persisted.

Shelby thought for a moment but decided not to take him up on it. "Next time... if you can find me." two could play the cocky card, and she was curious about what he'd say or do next.

"Challenge accepted." he retorted. Derek smirked watching her leave. The wankers in charge of the show may have not seen her spark but to him it was impossible to miss.

She waved at him not turning back around to see him smiling at the view of her from behind.

"Derek! They're looking for you, Miss Russell is out of potato chips." That quickly interupted his thoughts, he did his best not to let his poker face show as he turned and went down to the deli for the umpteenth time that week for those stupid 'chips'...

Some time in between, both continued on with their lives during the summer. Shelby babysat for a little family in Manhattan and lived for her auditions, so her social life, aside from the few friends she'd met during auditions and work, was in the toilet. She was kind of used to that but she also wasn't the super star like she was in Ohio, and she was feeling less and less special.

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!" Shelby walked around in the darkness of her apartment, with her arms feeling the space as if she was some kind of blind mummy. She knocked over the lamp, she no longer needed since her power was cut off. That's what you get for not paying your bill. Just before the lights went out she was looking at all her trophies and awards she'd won over the years to keep her spirits up. Shelby was the kind of girl that would stay at home on a Saturday to master a new song or dance, well, its not like she had a ton of friends at school. She could be a little grating with her passion, she knew it, but being on the stage was where she wanted to be. She was in a world now where she was one of many girls who had done the same thing, grown up the same way. Now it was a matter of standing out and figuring out how to stand out. That was the real challenge, since there was so much competition and so many hungry people. If she could convince the right person she had it, then she would live the rest of her life proving it. She was able to snatch a candle off an end table, her mother had given it to her a couple birthdays ago. She felt stupid for what she was about to do but she needed some kind of light until the sun came up. She knocked on the apartment across the hall, hearing someone had just moved in, but hadn't the chance to meet them yet.

Derek heard through the thin walls someone cursing and stumbling around. The building was practically paper and held together by starving artists looking for inspiration, or a suitable place to stay until the next pay check came. Derek rose from his couch, setting down the script he taken from the production, making notes on what he would have done differently. He looked through his peephole finding a very pleasant surprise and opened the door with a cocksure grin. "And it looks like you've found me. I knew you couldn't stay away."

"Oh God, you live here?" Shelby's eyes widen seeing who the occupant of the apartment was, not expecting to run into this guy again. This place didn't seem like his style, he had the vibe he came from money, or at least a pretty rich background.

"Just moved in, would you like to come in? I don't bite."

Shelby wasn't sure about going into a stranger's apartment, it was a sketchy part of New York and just going into some weird guy's apartment was asking for something to happen, or that's what her mother insisted the entire ride to the airport when she first came out here. "Thanks, but I just need a light." She showed him her candle. "Do you have one?"

Derek smiled, a little more genuine, it may have made her mad but he thought she looked rather adorable standing there with her candle. "Yes, I have one, come in."

Shelby smiled slightly, and shook her head "Do you always have to have things your way?"

Derek pulled a face "I could easily ask you the same thing. Why are you so defensive?"

Shelby "What do you mean? I just asked you for a light."

"I paid a compliment to your singing, asked you out, you turned me down, I invite you into my home, and you turn me down again. "

"I had to work. Besides, I didn't have to go out with you because you were nice, and your nice strikes me as more of a guy that's used to getting what he wants." There were so many of those in Lima, and did Shelby ever hate those types. They were the biggest jerks to the show choir, thinking somehow running around after a ball they were doing something important. The last thing she was wanting to do is play the part of the little ol' naive girl from the Midwest around the guys here, especially when she was feeling vunerable enough in such a big place.

"Ouch. Well, aren't you a sharp little minx, but no, you caught my attention and I wanted to meet you... I'll invite you in again, but only if you want to, don't think you're doing me any favors, sweetheart." despite the fact she had been more than a little rude, she held his interest, and he was one-track minded when it came to things he liked. "And you didn't even ask my name, that is just terrible manners."

She sighed, giving him an 'Oh please." look. Shelby knew she was more in the wrong but didn't want to admit it, or apologize just yet. "Hello, it's nice to meet you, I'm Shelby Corcoran. What can I call you?" she smiled as if she was introducing herself for the first time to him, then added "And you can light my candle?"

"Shelby, the formidable Mary Magdalene, you can call me 'Derek Wills.'" he smirked.

"Derek Wills, would you please stop comparing me to a biblical hooker?" she teased.

"She's much more interesting than that..." Derek insisted further.. _"I would love to light your fire."_ Derek added in a way that could easily have more than one meaning and opened his door to her.

Shelby raised a brow at him then walked in, keeping on her defenses since she didn't know him, but a part of her felt he probably just did want to get to know her. "Your place is really nice." she commented looking around. "Why are you living here if you can afford all this stuff?" A thought occurred to her just after. "Oh god, are you a drug dealer?"

He just started laughing, he didn't know if she was being serious or not but still struck him as funny. "The market has been booming this year." and saw shortly after he started laughing she did too. "No, unless you're into that kind of danger then I could make up a very interesting lie."

Shelby laughed so more "I should hope so from someone with so much vision. But really, if you could live somewhere else, why not?"

"Artistic inspiration, I suppose. The bohemian life seems to be apart of the process to grow as an artist, my mother hates the idea but its been a very enlightening."

"Hmm, so live in a building that's nearly crumbling when you have the option to be somewhere better? Seems like a waste."

"And where are YOU from since you seem to have a lot of opinions about my life."

Shelby was caught again, finally giving him a little more of a break she opened up a bit more "Lima, Ohio, and I could be in a better place too. If I was there now I'd probably be going to Ohio State, living in a dorm, and working at breadstix, but I never wanted easy. This feels right; the moments its good, the moments its awful, there's still no other place I'd rather be. I've felt like this ever since Les Mis came through Columbus when I was in fourth grade." her tone was so much softer than when she was speaking several minutes ago. Oh god, she was rambling on and on to this guy. "And I've said WAY too much."

"No, no, I don't mind hearing it and I do think you are something sensational." Also he was glad she didn't mention a boyfriend waiting for her.

"What makes you so sure?" Somehow the words from her audition song began playing in her head, _I don't know how to take this. I don't see why he moves me. He's a man. He's just a man ..._

"I know these things, call it a sixth sense if you wish to, I'm very intuitive..." he leaned in to kiss her.

Shelby backed away and started laughing "Seriously? That's when you were going to go in?"

He did laugh with her, thinking at least this was progress, it was the kiss he wanted but she was warming up to him. Derek had a lot of girlfriends in school, so he wasn't inexperienced even in his young age. Though, most of the girls he dated didn't put up much of a fight, perhaps that was also drew him to Shelby was that she wasn't completely open to him right away.

"Hmm, now Derek, I've told you a little about me, and I know now you're not a drug dealer, what are you doing here?"

"As I told you the first time you rebuffed me, I'm a production assistant, and student at Columbia. I grew up in London, my family moved back and forth between England and the states, most of my time was in boarding school."

"That's a start, but why did you get into theater?"

"My father has worked in theater for years, so I've been to many plays, I couldn't sing, but I could dance. I've been training for years, but who I always admired were the directors. The ones in charge of it all. That's what I want, to build my own visions and oversee them."

Shelby felt more at ease, he was really sure of himself, but he also seemed to really care about the art of it, she had to smile.

"I see a smile, does that mean you no longer detest me." Derek teased lighting the candle.

"I didn't 'detest' you." Shelby said 'detest' playfully mocking his accent. "I just need to be wise when I'm out here, can't just take people at their word. As soon as I say 'Midwest' people assume I traveled here by cow. I don't want to turn into some huge cliche." Shelby replied but didn't bother to let her smile go

"Well, neither do I." he said without any trace of cockyness, with a thoughtful smirk. "I like when you smile by the way." Derek did trace the edge of her jaw and she blushed. "Now what are you planning to do for the rest of your night?"

That made her remember something. "Tom! Oh no, I almost forgot." she jumped up.

"Tom?" Derek repeated, already jealous.

"He's my friend, he's a musician, he goes to Columbia too actually. We were going to camp out for Rent tickets since they're going to draw names and give 20 away." She went for the door, then had a thought, Tom was already acting like the brother she never had, it may be smart to have him give her an opinion about Derek. "You wanna come along?"

"Just let me get my jacket and a blanket." Derek accepted the offer grabbing both and followed Shelby down.

The two of them met up with Tom who had been waiting for 20 minutes, Shelby greeted him with a kiss, Derek became more jealous though it wasn't before long that Derek found out Shelby was not in Tom's taste. The three of them sat on the sidewalk, talking about their favorite plays, music and books. She was a little surprised by how well the two of them got along, but it was a good sign to her about Derek.

It was only a few hours passing before Shelby woke up nuzzled against Derek, with his arm around her. She wiggled out of it, trying not to wake him, but before he could Tom let them know they had won a set of tickets. The next morning Shelby left her appartment, contemplating on saying "Hi" to Derek before she went to meet Tom. She opted not to, she still just wasn't sure about how to look at things. She may be planning way ahead but it was pretty obvious to anyone Derek was interested in her. She was hoping Tom would give more of an insightful opinion based on meeting him too last night. The two of them met at a little coffee show just off the broadway area was, a lot of performers hung out there. It had a rustic and worn look that was very inviting with unmatching furniture and throw pillows with old plays and books on the tables. Shelby grabbed her herbal tea and handed Tom his latte before both settled on a makeshift booth. "So last night was a lot of fun." Tom smiled. "So where did you meet him? He's really cute, great voice, that accent." he teased Shelby wondering to see if she was smitten by the British man.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "At an audition I bombed on, and yeah, he is very cute and he's friendly... but I don't know, don't you think he seems a little cocky?"

"Yeah, a little but so are you..." Tom said trying to be fair.

"Oh, I am not." Shelby protested.

"Shelby, to want to be something in this industry you kind of have to be, otherwise you'd just sing to yourself in your mirror at home and be satisfied with that."

Tom was so reasonable it drove her crazy at times even with their short friendship but he did usually have a good assessment of things, and he was so helpful on what songs she should sing and what she should wear to auditions. "You're right." she sighed greeting her taste buds with her tea. "I guess I'm just defensive since I don't want people to think I'm an easy target. If I'm distracted by a boyfriend I probably won't get a Tony by the time I'm 25."

"Yes, you could, Shelby really, I would just go out with him, that's how you'd really know if you like him or not. He already made it clear he likes you, no other way to find out if he's being sincere."

Shelby smiled a little "He did try to kiss me last night, but I just laughed at him."

"Well you looked really cozzy when I came back with the tickets..."

"I fell asleep, I had no control of that. By the way, what time is the show tonight?"

"Eight, and don't change the subject, if you like this guy just let things go naturally and maybe find out if he has a brother or cousin for me."

"I'll keep an eye out for one." she laughed, "Thank you though for being an ear for me."

"Of course, Shel." Tom tipped his cup to her.

They went to the show that very night, while Tom's advice lingered in Shelby's head. A little after 7:30 she and Tom went to the theater to get seated before all the late comers got there. Derek was the earliest of all of them, and God, he looked so cute. Tom shot a look of more encouragement to his friend, Shelby blushed a little though tried to hide it. They found their seats and before long the show began, the three of them were engaged by the music, the scenery and the performers, and the innovative story telling. Derek smirked at Shelby who returned the smile during 'Light my Candle' based on their second meeting, he tried to reach over to meet her hand. She saw this, and instead pulled out a piece of gum. "Apple trident; would you like one?" she smirked with a twinkle in her eye

"I'll have one." Tom said taking a piece, amused by her resistance, and not taking his eyes off the play.

Derek smirked at Shelby and took one, seeing she was a stubborn girl, but it made her more attractive to him too.

"When the Over the Moon" scene started he leaned over and commented to her "You should play this part."

"Maureen? You really think?" a thought came to her right after and twisted her brows giving him a look. "Or do you just want to see me kiss another girl?"

"That too," Derek confessed, feeling no shame. "But I do think you would be incredible. You have the right voice, you're charismatic, beautiful, _sexy, _everything that seems to make Maureen..."

Shelby stared at him for a moment, that song was playing in her head again._ Don't you think it's rather funny I should be in this position? I'm the one who's always beens so calm so cool. No lover's fool, running every show. He scares me so..._

No one had ever really given her so much praise before, never, and here was this young cocky guy telling her how amazing she was. This was more intense than she was expecting and these emotions he was making her feel were coming so fast, she didn't know what to think. "You keep saying these things but how can I believe it?" She didn't want to open herself up this soon, but she was attracted to him, and the more she was with him the more she liked him.

Their gazes were locked and he took her hand in his." Because its true, Shelby" he leaned in and this time Shelby didn't turn away, grateful to have given him the gum.

Their lips met in that dark crowded theater and the rest of the night went by in a blur .

_I don't know how to love him_  
_What to do, how to move him_  
_I've been changed, yes really changed_  
_In these past few days_  
_When I've seen myself_

_I seem like someone else_


	2. He Could Be That Boy

(Hey guys! Just to Let you know chapter three will be here soon, thanks for the Shelrek love 3)

Three weeks, and it was like she disappeared into the abyss. Just when Derek thought he had Shelby more figured out, she dashes out of his flat before even a decent 'Good Morning' or a cup of coffee. It was even more desperate than when he first met her outside the audition. He supposed he was not used to being treated this way by girls he was interested in, but still he actually tried to think of something he might have done wrong. Derek really didn't know what the problem was, they were having fun, getting along then she was just sort of gone. He kept busy with classes beginning, dance training and helping out with the production when he had any free moment, but that didn't stop Shelby Corcoran from poking at his thoughts.

The Autumn morning Derek crossed the court yard of Columbia dressed in jeans, a white shirt and a black jacket, with dark glasses to block out the morning sun light. The trees and grass yet to be touched by the cool fall air, he took his time not rushing with brown leather bag slung over his shoulder. A group of girls off to the side were sitting on the steps, gave a wave to him. He nodded, smirking as he enjoyed the attention though he found something much more interesting, Shelby's friend that got the Rent tickets. He greeted him "Hello, Tom I didn't know you came here."

Tom looked up from the chapter he was looking over. "Derek, hey how've you been?" he asked knowing Shelby was on the fence about him, but hoping she'd come around since Tom thought she'd missing out if she just avoided the whole dating scene. "Yeah I'm starting Junior year, I'm surprised Shelby didn't mention it to you."

"No, she didn't..." Derek said not wanting to reveal she'd not remotely tried to return his calls. He tried to distract from the embarrassing fact "So when is your first class?"

"9:00. Its the "Transcending The Self' part 2 lecture." Tom said rechecking his list for the day.

"That's my first for the day too." Derek informed Tom, looking over schedule again as well.

"Its about to start, wanna walk with me there?" Tom offered to him.

"Sure." Derek saw no reason why not to as he followed Tom inside the door leading to the hall. It was beautifully well kept and maintained to have much of it's origanal craftsmenship. They walked together, Derek not phased if people assumed they were together or not. Derek knew who he was and he wasn't insecure about his sexuality enough to be rude to a perfectly nice person like Tom was. They both arrived finding seats and settling in for the lecture. It hadn't started yet, but Derek figured he asked the question that had been pestering him for the last three weeks. "So... Has Shelby been sucked into some trap door leading back to Ohio?" he asked.

Tom laughed. "What?" he then realized what he was referring too. "Oh God... No, she's still in the city limits, she's probably busy with Nyada right now." Tom said trying to cover for his friend, though he thought she was taking things a little far with how much she was trying to avoid Derek. If it had been a weird sexual episode between the two of them he could see it, but as far as what Shelby told him they had only made out and she was still a virgin.

"Maybe." Derek said trying not to act all that phased by her ignoring him, he was somewhat impressed by how successful she had been so far, or she could have been busy but since when was that the actual truth?

"But... I'm sure you'll see her soon. She lives on the same level as you, right?" Tom said trying to sound positive.

"Last time I checked that's where she was residing." Derek joked to give off the impression he wasn't as concerned if she liked him or not.

"Well, give it time she'll probably pop up when you're least expecting her." Tom reassured just as the professor was was coming into the room.

Derek considered this, it was likely but when he'd have no idea...

Shelby didn't know what to make of last night. It was a lot of fun and he was a really good kisser but she didn't really know him from anything, it was just pure heat. She was sort of doing the opposite of what she planned on when she came here. Was she way more naive than she thought she was? If that was the case it really sucked. Shelby assumed being as career minded as she's always been that it made her wiser. She had to wonder about how many guys she would have made out with had they given her as much attention? But the thing is there weren't many like this, a couple guy friends, some were gay and the others there was no chemistry. Derek on the other hand, well he liked her, but she still felt stupid for making out with him so fast... even if it was awesome. Shelby came up with a plan. She'd just avoid Derek, that way she'd feel better if all he wanted was to have sex with her, but if he didn't, then as Tom said he was not just going to stop pursuing, Tom also made it clear he thought her measures were kinda extreme.

Each day she waited till she heard Derek leave or rushed before he left, she even got desperate to take the fire escape sometimes. This worked for about three weeks then one hot day in September she knew there was a very slim chance she'd side step Derek again. She opened her window and slipped out with her shoes and secured the bag, she started to climb down the later with the strap of her heels on her ring finger. As she came closer to the other end she heard a "ka-tink" and with that the bottom half of the latter fell to the concrete alley below. She gasped deeply then looked ahead of her seeing a little black and white kitten in a window. Well at least if she was going to die then she could be looking at something worse... "Okay. Okay, just stay calm, might be able to drop to the ground, in this filthy alley." She tested it to see if she could lower herself hearing something resembling another "ka-tink" she decided against it, clutching to the latter while reaching for the ledge with her foot.

Derek at that time was taking a short cut around the flat building when he heard a loud metal crash, he jumped, wondering what could have done that. He rounded the corner and spotted a petite brunette in a black skirt, hanging from the end of a latter. "Shelby?" He put his things down to go closer to her. "What are you doing on the fire escape?"

Shelby whirled her head confirming her suspicions of who it was. Crap, exactly what she was trying to avoid, other than a broken neck at the moment. "Oh you know, saw the Bat Signal, got in a hurry." she joked to feel less stupid and look less silly.

"I would have guessed Catwoman." he smirked. "Here, let me help you off that thing."

"No, really its fine, I can get this, I'll just climb back to my apartment window." Shelby waved the idea away, thinking it was so obvious. Another "ka-tink" made its presence known, with a falling bolt to the ground below and she knew it wasn't going to hold much more. "Okay, maybe if you could get a latter, that would be cool."

"Here, just step down and I can lower you." he insisted putting his hands up, ready for her to do so.

"Derek? I think a latter would be a better idea at this point, please..." Shelby said not having all that much confidence anyone could lower her down like this.

"I promise, you're not going to fall, and by the time I would get back with the latter the other side of it could very well break off, so instead of smacking into the concrete, allow me to be a sort of cushion."

Shelby said then gasped hearing the latter make more noise. "All right All right. Please don't drop me."

"I would never let that happen." he reached up his arms to her, she stepped down lightly as she humanly could. She was surprised by how strong he was considering how slim of a build he had, not scrawny just slim. He first lowered her foot, touching her thigh then her waist and grasped her there with both hands. Shelby wondered how many fire escapes Derek must have snuck out of since he was VERY good at knowing where to hold her. Her breasts were only about an inch away from his face, sure he noticed too, but thankfully he said nothing about them. She had to look up feeling embarrassed, he finally planted her on the ground.

He would have been lying to say he wasn't enjoying the fact he was so close to her body and being able to touch her, she was light and felt like a dancer. He snuck a glance at the muscles flexing while she held onto him and chose not to look at her breasts, though it was tempting but he mused she wouldn't be happy about that. She slipped and she latched onto him, and somehow ended up in a reverse piggy back position. That he didn't bother fighting the resistance to smile as he set her on the ground. "All right, now that I have you on solid ground again in one piece-" Derek pointed out just before the rest of the latter from the fire escape came falling to the ground came down. They both jumped back, holding the other's hand.

She caught her breath then looked over at him, glad she wasn't on that latter. "And my deposit is gone." since she "broke" the latter.

Derek pulled a face. "No, its their problem. What if there had been an actual fire?"

"Good point." Shelby was the first to loosen her grip, Derek looked at her to make sure she was all right, once he found this, he smiled and she returned it. "Thank you."

"No thanks needed, though I would like for you not to be such a stranger." Derek playfully bargained.

She tossed the dark curls out of her eyes. "Well later, because now I have to go to dance class."

Derek blinked picking up his bag. "Dance class? Where at?" he asked curiously since that was also where he was heading to.

"On 15th street, in the lofts."she informed him dusting the dirt off her little dress

"That's where I'm heading. Well, since we're both going the same way did you want to join me?" Derek invited her.

"Yeah, okay." Shelby thought for a moment then grabbed her bag and shoes, hoping it wouldn't be weird since she'd been avoiding him for the last few weeks. They walked alongside one another on the busy street, staying close since it was even more crowded than usual.

They entered the studio together with a bunch of other dancers talking amongst themselves waiting for the instructor to arrive. When he finally did he was a nice looking lanky guy, with bronze colored hair and animated features. "Hello my beautiful people, to those I haven't met yet my name is David Mason, I hope you're ready to get your asses kicked because I'm feeling vicious. We're go into the group routine then pair off for the tango, but now line up in three even rows and follow my lead."

"He's a friend of my father's." Derek whispered to her.

Shelby laughed thinking he seemed like a lot of fun and judging by his build he must have been a great dancer. Speaking of builds Derek took off his jacket wearing a black tank top to match his pants and Shelby saw why he could hold her so easily.

Derek caught her glance, and smirked liking she seemed to be enjoying what she seeing. The dancers all lined up, Shelby took her position in front of Derek and followed along with the teacher's instructions, talking to herself to keep track of her steps and placement, feeling the sweat running down the sides.

Derek was a little more at ease knowing this routine already, though in his opinion he had the best placement in the room, he watched her impressed how quickly she learned and how well she kept up for a routine considered more difficult by most people.

"All right, we'll need to do some more conditioning later." David clapped for the class. "Now pair off for the tango and I'll go around to to check on your form. Remember, this is a very sensual dance, don't be afraid to put some feeling into it."

Derek tapped on her shoulder, "Partners?"

Shelby smiled and nodded. "Partners."

They stood across from each other, giving herself some time to prepare mentally, while they began dance together in sort of a confrontational stand off, Shelby's hips were very tight and she had a hard time breathing, maybe because she had to move so close to his sweaty body, and feeling the muscles under his shirt, she tried not to look.

"Relax. Why are you so tense?" he asked placing his hand on the small of her back taking her right hand in his.

"I'm not tense." She claimed putting her hand on his shoulder taking his other one.

"A lie." he said turning her.

"No, its not." she challenged.

"Another lie." he teased, finding his footing with her. "Have you been avoiding me?" Derek observed. "I mean, we had that thing at Rent, then I try to call you, or catch you in halls and it seems like you're not even living there anymore."

"Well," she sighed arching her back to his front, keeping with tempo. Tom was right, it was kind of mean to just assume someone was a player. "Here's the thing, and please promise you won't laugh."

"That depends on what it is." Derek said light heartily, shifting his legs while placing her to the floor for a split.

Shelby held onto his hands and shot him a look. "I mean it." She sprung up, taking his hands again, stepping backwards.

Derek wondered why she was being this way, then it obvious why. "Shelby... was that the first time you kissed anyone...?" he asked pulling her closer following the beat, trying not to smile at the idea he had been the first, and that she looked very cute when she was blushing.

Shelby looked at Derek, embarrassed, not wanting to answer since she was sure it wasn't for him, actually she was positive it wasn't the first time for him. Between the candle, the fire escape, and this she was feeling childish and she hated it. She pulled away in a very fluid motion. "That counts?" She sighed and nodded looking away from him. "Yes..."

"That counts?" Derek asked hoping she'd clarify.

"Well I was sort of a professional beard to my friend Steve Sims, and we made out at this party in Junior year, could tell he really wasn't into me." Shelby explained tossing her leg behind her then over his while he dragged her.

"Are you serious?" Derek blurted a laugh, shocked, but not so shocked at the same time, with her back to his chest as they stepped across the floor.

Shelby blinked jerking her head back feeling offended and spun, then began pushing him away from her with her heels tapping on the floor, "What does that mean?"

"No, its just that, well have you seen _you_?" Derek said taking her hands once again, shifting his hips along with the rhythm. It explained some of her distance, she was inexperienced and trying not to show it "I'm just having a hard time believing you didn't have a boyfriend, or girlfriend based on that alone."

"Most guys I was in school with wouldn't want to hear me ramble about Leigh Convoy and Barbara Streinstand all day, or how much my auditions and competitons meant to me. These were the same guys that would be happy if I listened to them brag all day for hours on end." That and when Shelby had just turned four, her father left her and her mother. He was in their lives every once in a while, and cripple he mother's emotions each time, and Shelby knew the entire time her mom wanted the man back. Shelby had no idea why, her mom was worth so much more than he was. He was a jerk, a user, someone Shelby was to be careful running into, and she knew she was in a breeding ground for them now being in this industry. She also didn't want to be like her mother, hanging onto one man who didn't want her, instead of going after her dreams. She knew there wasn't anyway she could give her whole heart away to anyone, no matter how much she wanted to. "And I had hoped when I moved to New York that I would meet Michael Crawford, he'd fall in love with me and we would star each night as Erik and Christine." she said with a cheeky smile.

"Michael Crawford?" Derek exclaimed wrinkling his nose.

"What's wrong with Michael Crawford?" she asked with a laugh.

"Other than the fact he looks like a foot and over sings every chance there is- nothing." Derek snarked not hiding his disagreement. "You could do so much better." he said dipping her as her arms stretched over her head.

"Wrong! He is hot. When he sings 'Music of The Night' all I wish is that he would take me prisoner in that water logged basement." Shelby argued.

Derek laughed. "So its _Erik_ you are fixated on, not Michael Crawford. For someone who doesn't want to be a cliche you have hit the number one for theater girls to be in love with the Phantom of the Opera."

"Well, we're all allowed _one_ cliche." the corners of her mouth upturned looking at him, and she was feeling it again. Geeze, she wished she could grasp this. She exhaled as they finished with her thigh over his leg with her back arched and him supporting her weight.

"Fantastic, Derek. Who is this beautiful philly you snagged into being your partner?" David praised.

"Shelby Corcoran, and if you like her dancing you should really hear her sing." Derek introduced.

Shelby smiled at David, taking his hand "Thank you so much, I never missed a lesson."

"Shows Sweetie, hope you'll keep that up." David grinned then went back to the other students and before long class was over.

After words Shelby and Derek changed then went to get coffee at the place she met Tom so many times. They each ordered their drink and walked back to a table by the window, seeing the place was slow that day.

"So now does this count as our first date?" Derek asked before tasting the espresso in his mug.

Shelby placed a free hand behind her back. "I don't know, I mean..." she sighed. "You confuse me."

"_I_ confuse _you_?" Derek laughed, not believing what she was saying, since she had been the one risking death to avoid an awkward conversation.

"Yes," she laughed. "You say all the right things, you love theater, you are an awesome dancer." _and really really cute, especially in a tank top_, but she was not going to mention it because she was sure he knew already. "I'm just trying to figure you out, and its hard when you're right in front of me doing all these things. I don't know the rules of this stuff." and she really didn't want to fall flat of her face learning them.

"Shelby, I like you, that's all I know about you, " Well that probably wasn't going to do it, this one needed more convincing. "It may be hard getting into something you've never done before but there are no real rules. I think you're sweet, a lot of fun, defiant at times, incredibly talented, and just as beautiful." he laid it out since she was still not sure about him. "And you don't owe me anything, but I also don't owe you anything at this point, but I think we owe it to ourselves to just see where this goes."

She smirked hearing all the nice things he was saying about her, at least he wasn't counting the candle, or the fire fire escape, at that point if he did she wouldn't like him much at all. "Well there was the fire escape, so I owe you something for that." she did mention, not to be petty.

"I don't think you'd like me much if I used that." he pointed out.

"No, I wouldn't." she said honestly. She did look at him another minute and realized she may have been silly about this whole situation. If they had chemistry, got along well, and had the same interest then what really was wrong with seeing how it worked out. "But... I actually like you too, Derek Wills." This time she was the one to initiate the kiss with him. "And, I'll consider this our second date."

He backed away and cocked a playful brow "Seriously, that's when you were going to go in?" he teased about when she said that the first time he tried to kiss her.

"Quiet you." she smiled as commanded before pressing her mouth to his, and he was more than willing to comply. The first year of love began at that moment.


End file.
